bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisō Chiri
- | birthday =Unknown | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type =AO | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Karakura Town | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Nisshō Kurosaki | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Chiri Family Nisshō Kurosaki (lover) | education = | signature skill = | storyline =Bloodlines arc | roleplay =Rebirth, The Red-Haired Devil Returns! }} (尼僧塵, Chiri Nisō) is a Spiritually aware Human female who was infected with Hollowfication after an encounter with a Hollowfied being known as Red. Appearance Nisō appears to be a young girl with an unnaturally pale complexion, making most assume she is , but this is a side effect of her . She has long, curly black hair and her eyes show her other sign of hollow influence as they were changed from blue to yellow following the attack. Her eyes are also tilted upwards in the corners, giving a slight feline appearance. She wears a large black bow in her hair which resemble cat ears. She wears black pointed heeled shoes and stockings that start off black at her hips but fade to a violet like purple near her shoes. On her stockings there is a small white flame insignia which is present on both, showing her former rank within an unknown organization prior to being rescued. There are black wristbands on both arms and on her left arm she wears a black detached sleeve. Her normal attire is a black button down vest with coattails that expose her midriff and a white sleeveless shirt, which are connected on the sides to her small white shorts which are obscured by her vest. Personality History Plot Part III Bloodlines arc Equipment Bankai Ensnaring Device: Stolen from a deceased Quincy, Nisō has acquired this artifact and discovered that it held the powers of Tennō Asakura, and his Bankai Tōji Soonnim. While she has not managed to use it at its full power, she has accessed its power briefly however the strain of the release almost killed her, despite her Hollow increased reiatsu. To date she has only managed to sustain the Bankai for about 15 Minutes before her body failed her and she was forced to release it. :Tōji Soonnim's special ability is an advanced form of its Molecular Formula Manipulation (分子式操縦, bunshishiki sōjū). While in its Bankai state, Tōji Soonnim has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through it's gauntlet or the metal wire it produces at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men, Hollows, and even Shinigami or short out a building's electrical systems. ::Instantaneous Speed: While using this bankai her powers are refined and compressed allowing her to maneuver at great speeds instantly. This grants her the power to move nimbly and gracefully as she fights since she is not weighted down by her own spiritual force. Powers and Abilities Hollowfication : In battle, Nisō is adept at dodging, using Sonído as her way to do so. She is immensely skilled with it, and, to the untrained eye, it appears as it she is teleporting. This is only usable while she is Hollowfied. : Due to her dislike of battle, her durability is rarely showcased, but N sometimes makes her spar to keep her ready for battle, and she is easily able to deflect his sword strikes with her bare skin. : Like many Hollow-like beings and high level Hollows, Nisō is capable of performing a Cero. Her Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color instead of the normal red. It is charged and fired from her left eye, making her one of the few beings who does not require a fighting pose for her Cero. : Unique Hollowfication: Rather than possessing a basic mask, her Hollowfication had advanced to a point prior to her stabilization where the mask had merged with her skin, attributing to her now pale complexion. In response to this when ever Nisō would like to access her Hollow powers she only needed to focus and allow the inner Hollow to take hold of her and this is shown by her sclera and pupils turning black. Garganta: Garganta is how Hollow-like beings move to and from Hueco Mundo. Nisō has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Trivia *Character images are of Blake "Black" Belladonna from Monty Oum's series RWBY. Gallery 640px-Adam_coat_symbol.png|N and Nisou 640px-Blake_1.png|Gun Mode 640px-Blake_2.png|Transforming to Gun Mode 640px-DualWeilding.png|Spirit Weapon; Sword Mode 640px-KageBunshin.png|Sonido in use. Category:Quincy Category:Hollow Category:Female Category:To be Deleted